egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
Marauders of the Sand Ocean
Synopsis Iside and Bes are attacked by a gang of pirate raiders while flying an airship to the Twilight Isles. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Leo's homework is interrupted by his brother and sister. Turns out they found a puppy and want to keep it. Despite some hesitation, Leo is talked into looking after, "Goliath". At least until his siblings can talk their parents into keeping the pup. Just then Leo receives a summons to Egyxos. He immediately rushes off to help. As he is making his way towards Kefer's palace, Leo realizes he'd brought along an unexpected stowaway, Goliath. Leo and the pup then come across Kha. Though Kha is not acting like himself. He's unusually hostile towards Leo, he then attacks Leo and Goliath. At that moment, Kefer arrives and restrains the out-of-control Kha. Kefer explains that Kha has become the latest victim of the MakeMake Spider. A poisonous insect found within the MakeMake Fruit, recently brought over from the Twilight Isles. The pair visit Osiride in his laboratory, to see if he's come any closer to finding an antidote. While talking with Osiride, Horus rushes in and tells Kefer about the attack on Iside and Bes's ship. Leo, Kefer and Horus meet with the rest of Kefer's council. When Seth argues that they shouldn't go, Kefer decides to place Goliath in his care, much to Seth's confusion. While traveling to the Ocean of Sand, Leo discovers Goliath has stowed away aboard ship. Soon the group finds the ship Iside and Bes had been on, now in ruins. Goliath spots Bes, and Kefer's ship lands to meet him. Bes explains what had happened to them. After their ship crashed the pirate raiders leader boarded their ship. It turns out the leader of the pirates was none other than Sobek. Realizing a spy must have told Sobek about Iside and Bes, Leo comes up with a plan. Leo has Kefer send a message back to Egyxos that an antidote has been discovered. And that he will be transporting it personally to insure it gets there safely. Leo explains to a confused Horus that the spy will tell Sobek. Only instead of an antidote, Sobek will instead take a tracking device with him. Which will lead them straight to where Sobek is holding Iside. As planned, Sobek attacks their ship. Everyone pretends to be too ill to resist him. Sobek falls for the trick, taking the fake antidote and the tracker with him. When Leo and the others follow, they discover that Sobek's base rests atop a giant creature. Leo, Kefer and Horus dive into the sand, and encounter an ocean of water underneath the first few layers of sand. Leo and the others make their way to Sobek's base. Horus spots Iside and rushes to rescue her. A fierce battle ensues between Leo's friends and Sobek's pirates, soon Bes and Goliath arrive to assist. Leo then destroys the device controlling the island-sized creature and the heroes escape. Back in the city of Egyxos everyone is happy, save Kefer. Who laments that there really is a spy among his comrades. While they talk, Leo is bitten by a MakeMake Spider, but seems to be unaffected. Osiride does some tests and learns that do to his terrestrial DNA, Leo is immune to the spiders venom. Osiride stats he'll be able to syntheses a real antidote from a blood sample from Leo. Leo then takes Goliath back home, only to learn Goliath's real name is Lampo. Leo then confronts Toby and Juliet. Together all three take the dog back to his real owner. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Ramses * Horus * Kha * Osiride * Bes * Iside * Seth * Maat Dark Army * Exaton * Sobek Others * Toby Walker * Juliet Walker * Lampo Quotes "Why is there always math homework, but never any basketball homework? No fair." :— Leo hates math. Toby: "Leo, you there?" Leo: "No, what you see is a robot built to do my homework instead of me." :— Toby and Leo. "The bad-guys hideout. Why do they always choose such horrible places? Why not some cute house with a backyard and a swing set? …Maybe the just like to wave on rent." :— Leo wonders what makes villains choose lairs the way they do. "Come here you beast! Give me back my shoe now!" :— Seth and "Goliath", becoming friends. Trivia * At one point Horus mentions that Iside is his mother. This was also true for their counterparts in the original ancient Egyptian mythology. * The Twilight Isles are mentioned for the first time. Real-world references * This episode is also titled "The Raiders of the Sea of Sand". * At one point, Leo references Spider-Man. Though not specifically by name. Category:Episodes